A quick coupler is used for connecting earthmoving machinery such as an excavator or a backhoe to an implement such as a bucket, a grapple, or a hammer etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,575 discloses a quick coupler for connecting and disconnecting an implement such as a bucket to and from a machine such as an excavator. In an example, the quick coupler includes a frame having recesses configured to receive pins located on the implement. The quick coupler includes first and second securing latches that are movable between latched and unlatched positions for removably latching the pins of the implement in the recesses.
The quick couplers are often subjected to foreign particles such as debris, mud, water and material that may build up inside the coupler and may cause failure to the mechanism or components associated with the latching members.